


Gone

by ShadowElvinAngel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Horror, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowElvinAngel/pseuds/ShadowElvinAngel
Summary: Canada can't take being alone, especially since his friends all left him. He starts going insane after all his friends Prussia and Romano leave him. I didn't have Kumajiro in the poem exempting a line or two because I don't know how to write him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own Hetalia and I never will.

Normal

Flashback

Gone

Everyone has left

But they had promised to stay

Why did they leave me?

They promised to stay by my side

Where are they now?

They promised

They PROMISED to stay with me

They left me

All alone

The darkness is closing in on me

Come back please

I'm losing my sanity

Calm down

People say

I can't

I can't

Leave me alone

To suffer

In silence

Since they left me

Are you going to leave me to?

Please don't

I can't be alone

Not again

Not since they left me

Alone

To suffer

I remember when

I could be alone

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada"

"Hey America!"

"I'M CANADA"

Then they came

"Hey Birdie, would you like to hang out with the awesome me!"

"Sure if I'm not a burden."

"Of course not."

"Maple bastard since I have nothing else to do would you like to hang out with me?"

"O-of course"

They left me

They left me

Never to come back

"I promise not to leave you Birdie"

"R-really?"

"Yeah, and the awesome me doesn't break his promises."

"I will not leave you, I promise. Especially since you're better company then my brother."

"Thanks."

They promised

They left

I should have known

No one remembers me

Because of a CURSE

"From this day forth, no one will ever remember you. If anyone befriends you they will DIE."

I forgot

Until that day

They left me

"We are here for Canada. Cooperate and we will not shoot."

"I'm not going to let you take him. I promised Birdie I would stay by his side and the awesome me doesn't break his promises."

"I also promised Maple Bastard I will not leave him so I will not let you get to him."

"We will give you to the count of ten to move before we shoot."

1

"Why aren't you leaving? Romano, Prussia you have to leave."

2

"We promised not to leave you Bastard and we aren't going to."

3

"You both will die if you stay."

4

"We aren't going to leave you behind. I thought we established that Birdie."

5

"Please, I don't want you guys to die."

6

"I don't plan on dying; I'm too awesome for that."

7

"I don't plan on dying either. Someone needs to make sure Italy stays away from that potato bastard."

8

"Do you trust us Canada?"

9

"Yes."

10

BANG. BANG.

They LEFT ME

I'm alone now

No one remembers me

No one will

Dear America,

You can have my land.

They may have left.

But I will join them now

Sorry I couldn't keep that last promise my friends.

"Can you promise not to commit suicide when we leave Canada?

BANG. BANG.

I never got to answer.

I killed those men that day.

It felt good

Now my own death

Will feel great.

Goodbye world

I'm no longer in your painted circle

Draw a circle

That's the earth

Draw a circle

That's the earth

Draw a circle

That's the earth

I'M CANADA

Don't forget it.


End file.
